별
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Nyanyian hujan terdengar merdu, seperti sinar bintang yang mengintip dengan cantik diantara cuaca mendung. Keindahan yang akan selalu Euijin saingkan dengan keindahan Seyong. Tags : UNB's Euijin, MYNAME's Seyong, The Unit (jangan berharap dari summary)


.

별 ('UNB / BIGFLO' Euijin x 'MYNAME' Seyong)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

Recommend : VROMANCE - 별 (Star)

.

Aroma hujan tercium kuat dari tanah juga tanaman yang dibasahi ribuan air langit, Euijin membiarkan celah kecil di jendela kamar agar wewangian alami memberi kesegaran untuk suasana ruang tidurnya. Euijin melewatkan waktu tidur yang seharusnya dengan latihan, tidak berbeda dari delapan laki-laki yang menjadi rekan setimnya hingga beberapa waktu ke depan.

Ini adalah waktu dini hari dengan suhu dibawah normal, ditambah guyuran hujan yang membuat suhu terasa menusuk meski Euijin membungkus diri dengan selimut. Layaknya orang yang tidak memiliki pikiran waras, Euijin melengkungkan senyum saat dia menyadari waktu inipun pernah dia lewati dengan berlatih (menjadi rekan setim dari orang yang pekerja keras dan perfeksionis tidak pernah sesulit itu, seingat Euijin).

Euijin tidak memerlukan suatu benda yang mengingatkan dirinya pada kebersamaan dengan orang itu, dia memiliki memori yang rapih untuk orang itu . . .

("Halo") Bahkan, Euijin tidak sadar dirinya menekan deretan nomor yang menghubungkan nya pada seseorang, tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menunggu beberapa nada dering sebelum seorang di seberang menerima panggilan

("Hei, halo. Apa ini telepon iseng?") Euijin tersenyum karena nada jengkel yang digunakan oleh Seyong, si pekerja keras dan perfeksionis yang dia pikirkan sedari beberapa saat lalu

"Bukan" Balas Euijin dengan singkat, membiarkan lengkungan senyum di wajahnya

("Eum, maaf") Nada ragu pembicara di seberang membuat Euijin mengatupkan bibirnya, tidak bisa mengungkap perasaannya entah kecewa atau marah karena anggapan orang itu tidak mengingat dirinya. Dia melewati malam dengan memikirkan orang itu, tapi orang itu melupakannya?

("Kau seharusnya istirahat, Lee Eui Jin-ssi") Euijin harus merasa senang karena orang itu mengenali dirinya dengan ucapan singkat, atau harus merasa sedih dengan panggilan formal yang orang itu berikan padanya?

"Aku harus mengembalikan perkataan itu padamu, Seyong-ie" Euijin mengabaikan panggilan Seyong padanya, dia menggunakan panggilan yang biasa dia berikan pada akhir kompetisi setelah mereka melewati banyak momen untuk mendekatkan diri

("Aku masih memiliki sesuatu untuk dilakukan, kupikir akan lebih baik kalau suatu hal ini segera kuselesaikan") Tentu, Euijin tahu mengenai Seyong sebagai orang yang tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman kalau ada pekerjaan atau tugas yang belum dia selesaikan

"Tubuhmu perlu perhatian darimu" Balas Euijin seraya singkat, hampir menyerah untuk mengatakan pada Seyong bahwa tubuh Pemuda Kim itu membutuhkan istirahat

("Karena aku memperhatikannya, aku ingin berusaha menuntaskan sesuatu yang tengah kukerjakan pada malam ini") Tidak ada yang bisa memenangkan perdebatan dengan Seyong, selain kalau Seyong sendiri yang melemparkan bendera putih

"Hingga saat ini, kita masih memiliki perbedaan pendapat dan memiliki banyak hal untuk dibicarakan?" Hujan menyisakan gerimis ringan meski awan mendung masih menutupi kecerahan langit malam, tidak membiarkan benda langit menjadi pemandangan utama di waktu dini hari itu saat Euijin membebaskan diri dari selimut dan melihat luar jendela

("Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, Lee Eui Jin-ssi") Ada pemikiran buruk yang melewati kepala Euijin, pemikiran kalau Seyong melepas tangannya dari tangan Euijin. Mereka semula bersaing sebagai sesama orang dengan keahlian menari, keduanya menjadi rekan setim yang membantu penampilan kelompok di misi kedua, mereka memiliki perbedaan pendapat meski bisa memperbaiki juga berpelukan pada akhirnya, setelahnya Euijin dan Seyong memiliki hubungan yang baik hingga misi terakhir

"Kau . . . menyerah?" Selain sisi Seyong sebagai orang yang pekerja keras dan perfeksionis, Euijin mengetahui sisi realistis dari Seyong

("Apa yang kumiliki, hingga kau bisa mengatakan kalau aku menyerah?") Pertanyaan Seyong tidak menerima jawaban dari Euijin, dia pikir selama ini mereka tidak membutuhkan pernyataan karena mereka bukan remaja di sekolah menengah atas yang menggemari film romansa

("Kita tidak memiliki apapun selain hubungan baik sebagai teman, dan aku tidak menyerah untuk mendapat status sebagai 'temanmu', Lee Eui Jin-ssi") Euijin tidak merasa dirinya begitu tinggi hingga perlu dibicarakan dengan cara seformal ini oleh Seyong, apa ingatan Seyong menghampiri dirinya dan mengusap wajahnya di malam final adalah tipuan? Kalau memang itu adalah tipuan, boleh Euijin hanya mempercayai tipuannya?

"Ah, begitu. Aku yang salah paham?" Wajah Euijin terlatih untuk tersenyum pada bermacam keadaan, pembicaraan dengan Seyong adalah banyak saat dimana dia menekan emosinya sendiri untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Seyong

("Bukan hanya kau yang salah paham. Tapi, dalam situasi ini, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?") Seyong dan sikap realistisnya. Euijin menutup mulutnya karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membenarkan kesalah pahaman mereka, mengatakan kalau mereka memang bisa memiliki satu sama lain tanpa dihalangi ruang atau waktu

("Kita mungkin bertemu dalam acara musik atau acara lain, kalau kita memiliki kesempatan. Tapi, aku pikir itu hanya menjadi acara nostalgia dari teman yang pernah mengikuti acara survival bersama") Euijin hanya menjadi kenangan bagi Seyong? Saat Euijin menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan tersenyum saat dia memikirkan Seyong, Seyong menyisihkannya dan hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai kenangan?

("Euijin-Hyung, kau marah padaku?") Jujur saja Euijin bukan orang terlampau baik yang menerima perlakuan semena dari orang lain, tapi dia tidak marah pada Seyong saat ini. Daripada marah, ungkapan kecewa lebih tepat untuk menggambar kan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini

"Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu" Euijin tahu dirinya merasa kecewa, tapi dia tidak bisa melemparkan rasa kecewanya pada Seyong yang mungkin sama kecewa seperti dirinya. Walau dia tidak bisa mengakui dengan hati lapang, perkataan Seyong kalau tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk situasi ini memang benar

("Jadi, kita masih berteman untuk berikutnya?") Hujan kembali menjadi tumpahan air langit yang membentur tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menimbulkan suara berisik, tapi Euijin masih menangkap nada ragu Seyong seperti ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya

"Iya" Tidak ada balasan lain yang bisa dia berikan untuk situasi ini, tidak ada yang bisa Euijin harapkan mengenai hubungannya dan Seyong lebih dari pertemanannya. Tidak peduli bagaimana dia menyukai waktu yang dilewatinya bersama Seyong, bagaimana dia mengingat detil dari wajah Seyong, bagaimana dia mengingat detil dari kebersamaan mereka

"Aku menyayangimu, Seyong-ie" Euijin tidak tahu apakah dirinya memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahu Seyong mengenai perasaannya di kesempatan lain, tapi dia pikir tidak akan menyenangkan untuk menyimpan perasaannya sendiri tanpa kesempatan diterima atau ditolak

("Kau tahu, aku mengetahuinya. Aku tahu, kau juga mengetahui jawabanku") Euijin berharap dia tidak mengetahuinya, berharap dia bisa menganggap Seyong sebagaimana dia menganggap Seyong sebelum sambungan telepon ini, berharap dia bisa memikirkan Seyong tanpa beban hingga kantuk menjemput seperti malam-malam sebelumnya

("Aku juga, Euijin-ssi" TUT!) Euijin tidak bisa merasa senang dengan jawaban lisan Seyong, imbuhan Seyong menimbulkan jarak besar yang memperjelas posisi mereka. Euijin tidak bisa mendekati Seyong melebihi status 'teman', tidak ada yang bisa dia dan Seyong lakukan meski mereka saling menginginkan satu sama lain.

Hujan memberikan nyanyian pada luar ruangan, membenturkan diri pada jendela untuk membagi perasaan Euijin. Nyanyian hujan masih terdengar merdu meski perasaan Euijin begitu buruk, seperti sinar bintang yang mengintip dengan cantik diantara cuaca mendung. Keindahan yang biasa (dan akan selalu) dia saingkan dengan keindahan Seyong, meski dia hanya menjadi kenangan bagi sosok sempurna yang dipujanya.

.~~~KKEUT~~~.

Aku nulis fanfic pair EuiYong buat beberapa reviewer yang request, tapi maaf karena ceritanya sedih (VROMANCE 'Star' ngena banget di aku dan Euijin Seyong jadi pair yang aku korbankan buat ini). Aku ngga yakin feel nya ngena, tapi semoga layak dibaca ya. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
